


but they look so similar!

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, boogie woogie woogie, you are my dad, you're my dad!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian and Bede look really similar.Pretty sure Bede is his son.Chapter 1 will be Ace attorney setting, 2 will be Galar. 2 may not come out until I've played a bit of Sword/Shield, or it may come out earlier if you say you want to see it.Also might end up as a series. Had an idea in the AA universe in the end notes





	but they look so similar!

Sebastian Debeste came into work with a little kid in tow.

Unexpected, but reasonable enough. 

After all, the kid was his son, and he had a cold, and he couldn't get a babysitter on such short notice on the weekend.

His son, Bede, was snuggled into his chest as Sebastian walked to his desk and pulled out his chair. He put him down in the chair and told him to stay there for a moment and not touch anything yet. He said he was going to tell the Chief Prosecutor that he had his son here.

So there Bede sat, tired from the excitement of getting to go to his father's work, and from his illness. Despite wanting to look around, he quickly fell asleep in the chair.

~

It was a couple of hours later, and Bede was just waking up.

"Hey... do you wanna come with me and get some food? I'm sure we can find something good." Sebastian said in a quiet voice, nudging Bede awake.

"Mmm... yeah." Bede said.

Sebastian picked up Bede, and the two went out into the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanons: when bede obtains Arrogance sebastian just thinks he's going through the same phase he did and assumes someone is gonna help him get Not As Arrogant eventually and he is just proud of his kid and just smol baby protecc
> 
> oh also this is like,,, way post AAI2
> 
> this felt like a pointless fic but I had to get it out
> 
> idea: grandparents day at school but bede doesn't even know his grandparents so he asks and then
> 
> either  
A. pain, bad memories, seb wants to cry hlep
> 
> or   
B. That one au where edgeworth adopted him yay


End file.
